An Acorn and a Thimble
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: COMPLETE! First loves are the hardest to get over. You have to move on at one point, but what happens when they come back?
1. Three Years Passed

An Acorn and a Thimble

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, Wendy, or any other characters associated with Peter Pan. They all belong to the brilliant mind that created them, JM Barrie, and to Universal Studios who finally brought this timeless tale to life in an amazing way. I salute you.

A/N: This story is dedicated to Moe, whose enthusiasm, great ideas and all around love for Jeremy Sumpter sparked this idea for a fic.

A/N2: This is based on the movie. I read some of the book, but not sure everything's accurate, thus it is based on the movie. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Three Years Passed

Three years. It had been three long years since Wendy Darling last saw the boy that didn't age. She was now sixteen, and had since moved out of the nursery into her own room. She understood that there just wasn't enough room for her, John, Michael and the Lost Boys all in the same room, but did she have to be alone? Even Nana still resided in the nursery. She walked to her bedroom window, and just as she did every night before, she sat out the acorn that Peter gave her on the window ledge. It had saved her life once, as he had on many occasions. She kept hoping, praying that she'd awake to find him hovering over her again like he had when she first met him. But he had not yet returned. She rested her head against the window pane, and soon drifted into a restless sleep.

Unknown to her, a figure watched her helplessly. How he wanted to wake her up, and see her beautiful blue eyes upon him again. But he couldn't, not just yet. He was changing, and it scared the crap out of him. Maybe she wouldn't like him when she had seen what he had become. He gathered her in his arms, and laid her softly in her bed.

She gave a small sigh, and snuggled against her pillow. Peter pulled the covers over her, and went to stand guard on the rooftop, just as he did every night.

Mrs. Darling came in to find her daughter's window open as she did every night. As she went to close it, Wendy jumped up.

Mrs. Darling put a hand to her heart. "Wendy, I thought you were asleep."

Wendy sighed. "I thought…"

It was what Mrs. Darling had feared. Her daughter, her baby girl was in love with a boy that could never be her own. She sat on the end of Wendy's bed, and took her hands. "Wendy, you're a young woman now."

            "I'm scared," Wendy interrupted.

A look of confusion crossed Mrs. Darling's face. "Scared of what, precious?"

            "I'm scared I dreamed him," She sobbed. "I'm scared he's just someone I made up… and I'm scared that he's forgotten me."

Mrs. Darling didn't know what to tell her daughter about this. She had never seen this Peter Pan. If it were an ordinary boy, like Matthew Davis, she'd be able to handle it better. What could she tell her? "Oh, sweetheart, first loves are always the hardest."

            "Who was yours?" Wendy asked, drying her eyes.

            "Your father," Came Mrs. Darling's reply. She kissed the crown of Wendy's head. "Try and get some sleep, it's very late."

            "Okay," Wendy whispered resigned. But it was very hard for her. Every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was his face. Why did he haunt her?

Mrs. Darling got up.

            "Can you leave the window open… just in case?" Wendy asked.

            "But sweetheart, it's freezing."

            "Just a little?"

            "Okay," Her mother whispered.

            "Mum?"

            "Yes?" Mrs. Darling asked. 

            "Do you think he's forgotten me?"

            "…No," Mrs. Darling answered. "But, you know, he just must be very busy."

Wendy gave a small smile, and closed her eyes.

George Darling was laying on their bed, reading when his wife walked into the room. She did not sit down, or undress, but began to pace in front of him, wringing her hands. After a minute or two, he looked up from his book. "Problem, dear?"

            "It's Wendy," She moaned. "It's been three years, yet that boy is still in her heart."

George went back to reading. "She'll get over it,"

            "George," Marianne said, taking the book from him and closing it with a snap. "This is serious. She's a young woman now, and she sleeps with her window open every night waiting for him to return."

            "So then we shall shut it."

            "It won't solve the problem."

            "Marianne, what can I do? Go to this place and drag this boy to London? If he's not here, he's not good enough for my daughter."

Marianne took George's hands in her own. "You've forgotten,"

He cocked a brow at her. "Forgotten what?"

            "When we met, and I had that terrible relationship with Seymour Snuggins, and you helped me forget all about him."

George gave a mischievious grin. "I did, didn't I?"

            "Yes," Marianne said. "Wendy's heart is broken, and she needs someone to mend it. I think it's time for her to start dating."

George made an odd choking sound.

            "George?"

            "Dating? My Wendy, my little girl going out with these hoodlums?"

Marianne just smiled at him. "Come now, there are some nice boys in London."

George gave a sigh. "Speaking of that, Tom Davis's has a son that is interested in Wendy."

Marianne gushed. "Oh, little Matthew Davis, he'd be wonderful!"

            "Yes, wonderful," George said, rubbing his temples. "Do we have any aspirin?"


	2. How Do You Heal a Broken Heart?

Ohhh my lovely reviewers, thank you all!

Supergirlcom- Sorry about that, I was in the theatre, and I thought she said Marianne. Thanks for your encouragement!

Frida- heeheehee we soon shall see, huh?

Arianna and Lil Lady- Thanks for the comments!

Rosa Cotton- Oh, no prob, I love your fic! Thanks for reviewing!

Both Hands Moe- Rock on! Jeremy's such a little cutie. 

Wolfcry- Heehee are you psychic?

Raven- Don't worry, he's on his way ;)

Chapter 2: How Do You Heal a Broken Heart?

Mr. Darling cleared his throat, ran both hands through his hair, coughed, and then knocked on his daughter's bedroom door.

There was a "Come in," and he walked in.

Wendy stood at her dresser, staring at her reflection as she fixed her hair. She smiled at her father in the mirror. He looked very anxious, and exciteable. "Father?"

He gave a small smile, and then sat down on the edge of her bed. He got up, wrung his hands, and sat down again. Why did he let his wife talk him into this?

            "Is there something wrong, dad?" She asked, her smile gone from her face.

He gave her a small smile, and folded his hands. "Wendy, you are a beautiful young woman now, and when I look at you, I see your mother smiling back at me."

She giggled. "Thanks, daddy."

            "I know you haven't been yourself in… in awhile," He said, focusing on the dented acorn she wore around her neck during the day. He reached for her hands, and she went to him.

Wendy avoided his eyes.

            "So, your mother… your mother and I thought it might be a good idea if… if you met some young men your age."

Wendy stepped back, and withdrew her hands from her father's. "No…"

            "Wendy," He said. "It's been three years since…"

            "I know how long it's been," She snapped. 

            "Your mother and I are just worried about you. And quite frankly, if he has not been here for you, he's not good enough for you, love. It's time you met someone who was."

Wendy turned away from her father, tears filling her eyes. "You weren't there. You weren't there when Hook was minutes away from slicing Peter's throat. You weren't there when a kiss, a simple kiss saved his life. And you know what I was thinking the whole time?"

George was astounded. He had never heard his daughter talk like this. "No…" He whispered.

            "I kept thinking to myself, 'don't give up, he'll make it, he always does. Just don't give up hope.' And I didn't…" She said, her breath catching in her throat.

            "I'm not saying he won't return, sweetheart," George said, giving his daughter a small hug. Maybe he was wrong about this… but it had been three years… "But until he does, it's time for you to move on. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

A scowl crossed her face. "You want me to give up! Well, I won't! I won't!"

            "NO!" George yelled. "No, Wendy, I'm not telling you to give up. I just want you to meet someone. Can you do that for me, Princess? Do you love me enough to do that?"

Wendy ran to her father, and hugged him tight around the middle. "Yes, daddy, okay… for you."

Matthew Davis was a perfectly well-rounded young man, as Wendy was soon getting to know. As they walked the streets of London on the way back to her house, he was telling her all about the investments he was helping his father make, and soon he'd be a wealthy young man. Wendy nodded pleasantly and listened politely, but Matthew Davis was boring where Peter was adventurous, and had a smile that could light her soul. At last, they had reached her doorstep.

            "Well," Matthew said rather sadly. "You're home."

            "Yes," Wendy said. "Thank you for a lovely walk. Goodnight." She turned to reach for her door handle.

            "Wait," Matthew said. "You've hardly said anything all evening. I would like to know you more. Your father has said you're a fantastic story teller."

Wendy felt a tremor in her heart. "My father is too kind," She said. "that was very long ago."

            "Oh I bet you have a wonderful imagination," He pressed, "I'd love to hear one of your stories… tomorrow evening?"

Wendy bit a bottom lip.

            "I've offended you," Mathew said.

            "No," She whispered. "Okay, tomorrow evening." There wasn't any harm in telling one story about Neverland was there? Granted, the last story she told was in Neverland, the tale of Peter Pan.

            "Wendy?"

            "Yes?"

            "Can I give you something to look forward to?"

She cocked a brow at him. "Excuse me?"

            "May I give you a kiss?"

Tears filled Wendy's eyes. A kiss… she had given Peter her first kiss, and wasn't sure she was quite ready for someone else's. She wasn't sure she wanted anyone elses. "I have to go," She said in a rush. "I'll see you tomorrow evening." She ran inside and slammed the door. 

Peter watched from the rooftop as the young man paced around Wendy's front door. He looked like he might go up and knock again, but soon gave up, and walked away. Good. Keep walking, Peter thought. 

He heard soft sobbing, and looked in through Wendy's window. Her small shoulders shook as she cried. Peter wanted nothing more than to run in there, but there was something stopping him. That boy… had Wendy forgot about him? He needed Wendy's help, and missed her terribly. He put his hand against the window as she now lay sleeping soundly. 

He looked down, and saw the small acorn he had given her so long ago. He took out the thimble she had given him, gave it a small kiss and put it down beside it before taking to the sky.


	3. Is it he who steals your dreams?

Wow, thank you all for reviewing! I'm going to be posting more frequently since my poor fiancé is off, off in Vermont. Don't worry, Peter is coming next chapter!!!!

Bamaslama- Oh thanks so much! I hope I don't keep you in suspense for too long.

Mel- Heehee, I guarantee nothing!!! Mwahahaha you'll have to see if they do, but thanks for a great chapter title idea.

Tawn- Oh wow, thanks!!! Your comments mean a lot to me, this is the first story I've written in a long time where it's flowing so natural.

Both Hands Moe- What else is there to say? Lol we'll see who goes after who!

Wolfcry- Heeehee, yep, Wendy isn't someone to be taken lightly, but we all know who her one weak spot is.

Lovestoread- Don't worry, he's coming next chap!

Ella Enchanted- Glad you enjoyed the movie, it was great! Thanks for the comments!

Isabel- Awww, thank you. I'll try and make them longer!

Gilded Muse- Heehee, thanks!

Chapter 3: Is it He Who Steals Your Dreams?

Wendy awoke and looked to her window as always. There! Something joined the acorn on the windowsill, but what was it? She ran to it, and saw the small thimble she had given Peter. She looked out her window, and on the roof. Nothing. But, he was here, she knew it! She picked up the small cold thimble. The weather had rusted it in some places, but it was the thimble she had given Peter. It had to be!!

If he was here, why didn't he come to her? Why didn't he just open her window and come in? She walked to her dresser and strung the thimble onto her chain next to the acorn. She admired them together. Both kisses, together at last. The only thing that was missing was him. 

He'd be back, she'd wait up all night if she had to.

Grinning wildly, she ran to the nursery and knocked politely. Without waiting for an answer, she through open the door. Her brothers were still sleeping soundly.

            "Michael, John, Curly, boys, wake up!" She shouted.

Slowly and reluctantly they sat up one by one. 

            "Wendy, I dare say…" John started.

            "LOOK!" She cried, shoving the thimble under his nose. "Peter was here!"

            "Peter?" Curly asked, rubbing his eyes. "Pan, back in London?"

            "He was here!" Wendy shouted.

            "Where is he now?" Toodles asked.

Wendy's face fell. "He wasn't here when I awoke."

            "Don't you think he'd wait to see if you found the thimble?" John asked.

            "You're giving up too, aren't you!" She shouted angrily. 

            "Maybe it's one of your thimbles that you got confused with his," John replied.

            "It's his! I know it!"

The boys looked at her oddly.

            "Peter will return," She said. "I know it."

            "Wendy, he's our friend too," John said. "But…"

Wendy's jaw set itself in a straight line. "Don't," She said. "Do me a favor, and just… don't."

Wendy fingered her thimble and acorn she wore on a chain around her neck nervously. She sat in the Davis's drawing room, on a thick velvet couch sipping tea. Matthew sat next to her, and his parents across from them.

            "So," Mrs. Davis said, smiling politely. "You're George Darling's daughter. Matthew has told us a lot about you,"

            "Mother lies," Matthew said. "I have yet to know Wendy as well as I hope to."

Wendy gave a small smile.

            "I heard your family recently adopted five boys." Mrs. Davis said, "That must be a handful."

            "Oh, they're wonderful children," Wendy told her.

Two little blonde heads peeked into the room. 

            "Arianne, Andy, it's okay, come on in." Mrs. Davis said.

A little boy and little girl identical in age bounced into the room.

            "My brother and sister," Matthew said. "They're eagerly awaiting your story."

Mr. and Mrs. Davis excused themselves.

Matthew's younger twin brother and sister sat on the floor in front of her, eagerly awaiting the story. They can't be more than five, she thought, and got a flood of memory at the sight. The Lost Boys sitting and listening to her stories.

The crew of the Jolly Roger listening.

            "Well," She said. "Here's a story that happened to me… three years ago…"

And on she went, beginning with sewing on Peter's shadow, and ending with him leaving, an image that forever was burned into her brain.

When Wendy had finished her story, it was very late. The twins each thanked her and gave her a hug. When Arianne and Andy left the room, Matthew turned to her with a smile. "I knew you had a great imagination."

Wendy gave a small smile, "I must confess, that was no story of imagination."

He stared at her.

            "That happened to me three years ago." She said.

He gave a laugh.

She stared at him. "I'm serious."

Matthew laughed louder. "Oh, Wendy, you are by far the funniest girl I have ever met."

She scowled at him.

He stopped laughing abruptly, the smile falling from his face. "You are serious, aren't you?"

She nodded.

            "And this boy… Peter Pan came to your room and whisked you away to a magical land with fairies and pirates and mermaids?"

            "Yes."

He frowned.

            "You don't believe me." She said.

He stuttered, "I… it--- it's just not possible," His eyes fell below her face to her neckline, where the acorn she wore during the day had been joined by a thimble. "You really think it happened," He said.

            "It DID happen!" She shouted, and covered her trinkets around her neck with her hand.

            "Fairies do not---"

She clamped a hand over his mouth. "Not another word."

            "You're mad," Matthew whispered.

            "I'm not," She said. "You refuse to listen, and are stubborn."

            "FLYING MEN DO NOT EXIST!" He shouted.

Wendy jumped to her feet. "I don't care how hard it is for you to believe." She said. "I know it happened. Would you please fetch me my coat?"

            "Wait," He said. "I like you, Wendy… how about we start over?"

She stared at him. "Would you believe my story?"

            "Whatever you say," He said.

She sat down again slowly, eying him oddly. "Is it because you want to kiss me or do you really believe me?"

He said nothing.

            "My coat, please." 

Matthew's jaw set in a straight line. He got Wendy's coat and held it out for her. As she put it on, and turned to face him, he reached out and grabbed her chain, clutching the acorn and thimble in his hand. 

            "Give me those!" She cried.

Matthew turned and threw them out the open window. "It's for your own good," He told her.

She rushed to the open window, and saw nothing but darkness. "I'll never find them out there!"

            "You're sixteen years old, Wendy Darling, you can't carry around make-believe items."

Wendy walked up to him, and smacked him clear across the face.


	4. Goodbye To You

Wow you guys, I am truly touched by the support and encouragement for this fic! It really means so much to me!!! However, due to the increase in reviews, it's impossible for me to review to you all individually, but thanks a million!!!! It means so much to me that you took the time to read and review, and I hope this chapter makes up for any dissapointments! I think I tortured you guys long enough with no Peter, so here he is, finally, the one and only, Peter Pan…

And yes, Jeremy Sumpter is so dang adorable!

Chapter 4: Goodbye to You

Mrs. Darling felt a draft coming from upstairs. Without even thinking about it, she knew it was coming from Wendy's room. She got up from her chair and just as she suspected, found Wendy's window open in her room. She closed it quietly, as if to close of that part of her daughter's life. She was with Matthew now. So much for the infamous Peter Pan… She gave a satisfied nod, and left the room.

Wendy walked into her room, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She felt so empty without her kisses. Without them, she had nothing of him, just her sweetest and fondest memories. There was a rapping at her window. It was closed! Why on earth was it closed? She rushed to it, and nearly fell backwards. There, hovering inches from the ground was Peter Pan, the one and only. His blue green eyes stared deep into hers, a pleading look on his face. But he had changed. From the cute little boy, he had grown into a handsome teenager. Tears leaked out of her eyes. "Peter Pan,"

She stared at him a moment, and then through the window open, and circled her arms around his neck.

To this he did not object, but hugged her close in return. "Please don't cry, Wendy," He said.

            "I've waited," She said, her tears choking her voice. "I've waited, and waited, and finally, you're here. I never gave up hope. Everyone told me too, they thought I was going mad, but you're finally here. You're back." She stopped when she noticed he had grown. "Peter, you've changed."

            "I know," He said in a dull roar. "Look at me!" He said in an outrage. "I have become a man!"

Wendy tilted her head to the side. "Is that really so bad?"

            "YES!"

            "Why?!" She screamed. "There's no more Captain Hook, no more Lost Boys, nothing! You've won, Peter!"

            "You're wrong," He said. "There will always be trouble in Neverland, and I must always stop it. Always."

            "WHO?!" She demanded. "Has there been anyone in three years?"

He was silent. He turned from her, and crossed his arms. "Coming here was a mistake. You do not understand."

            "You can't always be the hero, Peter."

            "I must! Neverland depends on me!"

            "But you've returned!" She said. "You've come back to me…"

            "I've come to say goodbye!" He spat.

Her eyes filled with tears.

Then, lower he said, "I've come to say goodbye. I have been watching over your window every night, and have had your kiss with me, and I have grown. I don't want to grow anymore, Wendy."

            "What?" She whispered. "Goodbye…?"

            "Goodbye!" He shouted. "You don't need me to watch over your window anyway, not since that man has come!" He walked to the window and stood on the window pane.

            "Peter, no," She said, pushing him back inside. "Matthew Davis does not have my heart,"

The moonlight glittered on her throat where he saw a long scratch. He reached out a hand and rubbed his fingers over it. Wendy closed her eyes. She had missed his touch so much.

            "Who has hurt you?" He whispered.

She turned away from him. "What do you care?"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Wendy,"

All of a sudden, all of her hurt, her anger at him for being gone so long, exploded through her. "You're a horrid boy, Peter Pan! I have thought of nothing of you since I met you, and you stay atop my roof for three years! I've waited, and waited for you to return because I thought when you did, you'd be different! But you're not! You're still the same!"

He walked to her until his face was inches from hers, his blue-green eyes burning into her soul. "And what am I, Wendy?"

            "You're selfish," She said, her voice breaking and her eyes filling with tears. "And arrogant… and… all's I did was love you, Peter. That's all I ever wanted from you was love. **Your** love. Sure learning how to fly and fight was fun, but it's not what really mattered to me. Why couldn't you see that?"

There was a pause between them.

He tilted his head, and kissed her. Wendy felt weak in the knees. How dare he just stand there and then kiss her? But that was who he was, and right now she didn't care. Maybe things would be different, maybe he'd stay…

When they broke apart, she looked into his eyes and felt that same hollow, sinking feeling. He had come to say goodbye. Everything she just said didn't mean a damn. "You're still leaving," She said.

He said quietly, "I have to. I hate what I've become."

            "I don't," She whispered. "So, you have no feelings towards me at all?"

            "Love?" He asked visciously. "How can you expect me to love?" He shook his head. "Goodbye, Wendy," He said, and flew out the window.

She gritted her teeth and followed him out onto her balcony. "You can't do this, Peter!"

He turned, and flew down to her once again. His eyes were cold.

            "I know you know how to love!" She shouted. "I know because I see it in your eyes and I can feel it in my soul,"

            "Everyone I have ever cared about has wronged me," He spat. His eyes burned into hers. 

"No," She said. "*You* have hurt everyone you cared about." And with that, she turned on her heel, climbed in through her window and shut it with a slam. Despite herself, she looked out the window for him, but all that greeted her was the night sky.

She heard a noise behind her, and turned to see all of her brothers, looking anxious.

            "We heard Peter," John said.

            "He was here," Wendy said, struggling to keep her voice calm. "But he's gone. He just came to say goodbye to me."

            "He left without seeing us?" Curly said in an outrage.

Wendy's jaw was set in a straight line.

            "Well he's coming back, isn't he?" Toodles asked.

            "How should I know?" Wendy asked. She walked to her bed and laid down. "I'm very tired, boys, if you please?"

            "Let's go, gents," John said, ushering them out of the room.

Wendy's back was to them.

Toodles walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Wendy."

Wendy felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Thank you. Goodnight, okay?"

Toodles grinned, and ran out of the room.

Wendy hugged her pillow, and soon fell asleep.

 Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't worry, things may be getting better between our two lovers soon!


	5. Apologies and Proposals

Heeheee I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Onto number 5! Since I'm having a bout of insomnia, I'll reply individually to all of you who reviewed chapter 4. Thanks again, enjoy the show.

Cherryblossomjen- Yes, their spirits are what make them truly great characters! Heehee, you'll have to see about the ending. ;)

Mel- Aren't guys like that sometimes? Heehee thanks for reviewing, hopefully by the end he'll make things right.

Bearries- Oh no problem!!! Thank you so much for reviewing, and thanks for the kind comments!

TephyS- Heeheee, thanks

Bratgoddess88- Wellll, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for reviewing!

Wolfcry- Awww lol, yeah he was pretty nasty last chapter, but he really doesn't know any better… or does he? Only the upcoming chapters can tell, thanks for reading!

BamaSlama- Awww, thank you! I'll have to look into some of your work, and write a peter pan story!!! You know you wanna! Lol

Both Hands Moe- LOL the ankle weights! Thanks for reviewing, my sista!

Scarred- Lol sorry about that!! Things will get better between them, I promise ;) Thanks for reviewing!

            Chapter 5: Apologies and Proposals

Wendy wasn't quite sure what landed her in front of Matthew's door the next night. But she knew she had to apologize, and she did like Matthew, at least, she thought she did. Besides, he was right, she was sixteen and it was stupid of her to keep living in her dream world, telling herself Peter would come back and whisk her away once again. Peter had explained to her quite clearly that he did not want anything more to do with her. She was only good for one adventure. It's all he saw her as. She walked to the door and knocked.

Matthew came to the door. "Wendy," He said, sounding rather surprised.

            "Hi," She said. 

            "Well, come inside, you'll catch your death."

Wendy walked in, and found his house deserted. "Is everyone asleep?" She asked as he took her coat.

            "No, my Aunt Gretta has taken ill. Mother and Father and the children have gone to Scotland. Father placed me in charge of the house."

Wendy nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Matthew lead her into the drawing room and lit a fire. "Sit down," He urged.

Wendy sat, and clasped her hands together. 

He sat down next to her.

            "I wanted to apologize," She said. "For the other night. I was so rude, and…"

He smiled, "No need to apologize."

            "No," She said, the little fire at rage for Peter's actions igniting her, "You're right. I'm sixteen and it's silly of me to think I still live in a fairy tale. There is no Peter Pan. It was just a story." She felt a giant lurch in her chest. Saying there was no Peter Pan…

well, maybe that's the way she should think of him. It might ease her heart and help her sleep… but of course it wasn't true!! But, she was just so angry…

Matthew took her hands in his own. "Oh, Wendy, I'm sorry as well. I should have never been so rude and forthcoming."

            "No," She whispered. "It's my fault."

Their faces grew steadily closer, and then finally, their lips met.

Peter had silently followed Wendy to this house. He watched in the window as they kissed. How dare this **man** try and take Wendy from him! He didn't want to give her up, he didn't want to say goodbye, he'd die without her. He brought new orphans to Neverland, and Tink was by his side, but it was incredibly lonely. A glint of silver caught his eye. In the bushes, he saw Wendy's necklace. What was it doing out here? Had Wendy planned to erase him from every part of her life? Well, if that's the way she wanted it, so be it! He grabbed it, reached back and through it as hard as he could at the window before taking to the sky. He was angry. Angry at her, angry at this **man**, and most of all, angry at himself. He knew in his heart that he had lost her. 

Matthew and Wendy broke apart as something came crashing in through the front window.

            "What was that?!" Wendy asked.

            "Stay here," He ordered and jumped up. 

She heard the jingle of something, and ran into the hall. He stood there, clutching her necklace. 

            "My necklace," She whispered.

            "Did one of your brothers follow you here?" He asked.

            "No… they were all asleep when I left."

Matthew shrugged, "Must have been some other kids."

            "I'll fetch a broom," She said, staring at the shattered glass on the floor.

Wendy's walk to the kitchen filled her head with someone. Peter. Could he have broken Matthew's window?

'Don't start thinking about him again,' a little slimy voice in her head told her. 'Peter doesn't love you, he'll never love anyone. Just go give the stupid broom to Matthew.' When Wendy returned with the broom, Matthew held his hand out to her.

            "Here," He said, giving her back her necklace. "it was wrong of me to take it in the first place."

Wendy's jaw was set in a firm line. "Thank you, but I do not want it back."

            "Wendy, it's yours. It's part of your story. Maybe your brothers would like it."

Wendy took the necklace from him and put it in her pocket. "Very well. Perhaps you're right."

Peter flew low over the trees, and down to the Underground in Neverland. Tinkerbell was waiting for him when he arrived. She stood over seven small sleeping bodies, three of them little girls. Tinkerbell put a finger to her lips as Peter entered. He smiled. He remembered Wendy asking him if there were girls in Neverland, and he had replied that girls were much too clever to fall out of their beds, but these little girls had been wondering the lonely streets of London. What else could he do? He had named the bravest one Blue, after the color of Wendy's eyes. Blue was the one who was always after him to learn how to fight. He had named the other two Flower and Petal, as they seemed to be much more delicate, and keen to cook, and play house.

Tinkerbell noticed the crease in Peter's brow and waved her little hand for him to follow her outside. He did without thinking. And soon, he was off, venting his frustrations. "And then, to top it all off, I find her giving a thimble to a man!"

Tinkerbell scowled and crossed her little arms across her chest. Then, much to his surprise, she smacked him in the head.

            "Hey!" He exclaimed. "Whose side are you on?!"

Tinkerbell knew that Peter loved Wendy, and would not let himself admit, for fear of becoming a man, because he thought only adults possessed such feelings; and because he felt everyone he loved had let him down, including his own parents. But he had become a man, and she knew from being with Peter his whole life, she couldn't stand in his way. She might grow to like Wendy… in time. And she told Peter this, just hoping that he would listen. Neverland might be big enough for the two of them afterall.

Wendy and Matthew talked long into the night, and before they realized it, it was morning. 

Wendy yawned widely despite herself. "Oh my… it's morning!"

            "Is it?!" Matthew jumped up and looked out the window. "Well, it is."

            "I better be going," She said, jumping up.

            "Wait," Matthew said, and grabbed her hand. "There is something that has been bothering me ever since I met you, Wendy Darling."

Wendy stared at him. "What is it?"

Matthew bent down on one knee. "I cannot seem to get you out of my head," He replied.

            "Matthew, what…"

            "I know we're young, and we've just met, but I feel like… I feel like I know you, Wendy. And I have fallen in love with you."

Wendy's breath caught in her throat. Oh, those words! Those were the words she wished would pass through Peter's lips. But they never would. Peter didn't love her, he never could.

            "Marry me, Wendy." He said.

Wendy's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know… I'm just sixteen, and…"

            "In two years time," He told her. "We could be married when we're eighteen, and I will get you a ring now, so you forever will be mine! Please say yes, Wendy, say you'll have me."

Silent tears crept down her face. "I do like you, Matthew, but…"

            "There is someone else in your heart," He said.

Wendy said nothing. 'This is what you've been waiting for since you were seven!' That nasty little voice was back in her head. 'You have this great guy begging you to be his wife, and you're still going on about Peter?! Wake up! He doesn't want you!' "Okay," She said, finally. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you."

Author's Note: Please don't kill me! Heehee, things look bad now, but they'll get better!


	6. Run to Me

Eeeeeeep! ***hides behind protective glass*** Don't kill me, don't kill me, I know last chapter ticked a lot of you off, heehee, but it's all part of my master plan. Don't worry, sunny days are coming, I promise! Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much to all you guys who reviewed, I think there's about 75 now for a five chapter story (so far) which is so unbelievably cool. Thank you all again!

Chapter:   Run to Me

This chapter contains lyrics from Clay Aiken's song, Run to Me. It's a great song on his CD, go buy it!

The sky turned dark, and rain pelted the windows. It was rhythmic to Wendy as she lay on her bed, thinking about her actions.

When she was with Matthew, it made her forget how Peter had hurt her, and right now, all she wanted to do was forget.

But when Peter kissed her, she felt her soul ignite. It was a feeling she could get used to very quickly.

And when Matthew kissed her, it just confused her.

She heard laughter and thuds from the nursery next door. She checked her watch. After midnight. She better settle the boys down before her father got all flustered, and start to threaten to chain them to their beds. She got up and knocked on the nursery door. Without waiting for an answer, she opened it, started to walk in and saw a familiar figure that made her freeze. He brothers were seated around Peter in a circle, and he was talking excitedly to them. He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw her.

            "Wendy, look who's returned!" Michael cried.

            "It's time for bed, boys," Wendy said, staring at her brothers.

            "Oh, come on, Wendy, he's just got here!" Curly yelled.

            "I should go," Peter said, staring at the window.

There was a chorus of "No!" from her brothers.

            "Make him stay!" Toodles yelled.

            "Yeah, Wendy, make him stay!" Michael repeated.

            "I cannot make Peter do anything he does not wish to," She said. 

            "But, it's raining outside," John said softly.

            "It's okay," Peter said.

Wendy looked to Peter, and opened her mouth helplessly. All she wanted to do was tell him to stay, but she couldn't find the words no matter how she tried. All she could think about was their fight, and everything that had been said. She knew the truth now, she was nothing to him.

            _"Don't. You don't have to save my life._

_            No. You're not ready, I can feel it._

_            Outside, it's raining, but I'll just go home…"_

Wendy finally found her voice. "I must go to bed. I have an early engagement tomorrow. Keep it down, or you'll wake father. Boys, goodnight." And with that, she walked out of the room.

            "What early engagement?" Peter couldn't help asking.

Silence followed.

            "Wendy's decided to marry," John replied. "Mother and Father think she's much too young, but she won't listen."

            "Marry?" Peter asked. "What's that?"

John cleared his throat, "Well, she has… chosen a husband."

A flood of memories came back to Peter. The infamous last scene between him and Hook… "And there will be another in your place, one they call husband," He had said. 

Peter felt his heart sink lower. It had indeed seemed that Wendy was growing up and leaving him behind. Had he truly lost her to another? "What happens when you get married?" He asked.

John was the one to speak again, "Well, Wendy and Matthew pledge to spend the rest of their lives together. And they start a family, you know, children."

Peter was silent. He furrowed his brow, "I have to think." This was all so sudden. He needed to get back to Neverland, and just… think. He turned to go out the window.

            "Pan," Curly called.

Peter turned.

            "Will you be back?"

            "He has to be back," John said. "And he has to help Wendy change her mind."

Peter's jaw flopped open. "Listen, boys, about that… I don't think… Wendy… likes me so much right now."

            "But she'll listen to you," John urged. "I know it."

Peter looked at all of their hopeful faces.

            "She loves you, Peter," John said. "And we love her."

            "And we miss you," Michael chimed in.

Peter grinned, and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I know she does." He walked over to the window, whispered a farewell, and flew out. 

Wendy stared at her reflection. She tried to imagine herself in a white veil standing at an altar with Matthew. But Matthew's face was always replaced with Peter's.

"Someday your heart will just let him go…" 

But did she want to forget him? Was marrying Matthew the right choice?

Peter floated outside her window, just watching her. He raised his hand to knock on the window as the rain poured down on him, but retracted it at the last minute.

            "Oh, Peter," She whispered, staring at her necklace. 

She heard a tapping sound over by her window.

PETER!

Could it be him? She ran over to it, through it open, and felt instantly heart broken again. Her wind chime was just tapping against the window. She sighed. When was he going to come and save her and whisk her away again? Why couldn't he just admit he loved her?

            _"As soon as you get that feeling, you can start to live again._

_            Soon as the worst is over, you can make it all make sense._

_            Right now, I can give you what you need,_

_            As soon as you get that feeling,_

_            Run to Me."_


	7. Blue

Hellloooo and as always, thanks for reviewing guys! I wanted to get this story done before classes start again tomorrow, but egh. I will finish this, and soon, it's all in my mellon of a head. Lol. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Blue

This was not what Mr. Darling wanted at all. His precious baby girl an engaged young woman? How was a father to handle this? Yell at her? Forbid her to see the Davis boy again? And to add to it all, his wife was a wreck like him. Usually she was so calm and cool, but she sat stiffly next to him on the couch.

            "Remember George," She said. "We speak rationally to her. We don't want to scare her off."

            "Rationally," George replied. "And perhaps I should start walking the coat rack down the isle for practice?"

Wendy came down the stairs and sat down in the chair across from them. "You wanted to see me, mom?"

            "Yes," Mary replied. "Your father and I would like to talk to you."

            "About what?" Wendy asked.

            "Precious," Her mother started kindly. "You're still very young. Are you sure you want to marry so soon?"

            "It's not for two years," Wendy said.

            "Yes, but a marriage is a lifetime commitment, and you've just met Matthew." Mary told her.

            "I love him," Wendy whispered.

Her mother gasped.

            "LOVE?!" Mr. Darling, who had been fairly quiet up to this point exploded. "You don't know what love is!"

            "And are you to tell me what love is?" Wendy asked. It was the first time she had ever talked back to her father.

            "Wendy, you will not talk back to your father like that," Mrs. Darling snapped.

            "Love is standing by one's side through thick and thin, rich and poor!" Mr. Darling continued. "Love is waking up to a new day and being grateful for what you have! Love is NOT a silly school yard crush!"

Wendy and Mrs. Darling were silent as George stood there panting.

            "Now this has gone far enough!" George said, "Tomorrow morning you will go to this boy and tell him that the wedding is off!"

            "GEORGE!" Mary yelled. This was going in the completely opposite direction from what she wanted.

            "I will not!" Wendy yelled back.

            "WENDY!" Mary cried.

            "This foolishness will stop at once young lady, and you will do what you are told!" George bellowed. "You're acting like a child!"

            "A child?!" Wendy yelled. "Mother, is this what you think as well?"

Mary froze. "It's just so quick, sweetheart. You have to be one hundred percent sure."

            "I am!" Wendy shouted.

            "To your room!" George thrust a finger toward the stairs. "When you have come to your senses, and have given up this ridiculous idea, you may come down."

            "Then I shall be in my room forever!" Wendy yelled, ran up the stairs and shut her door with a slam.

            "Well," George said, turning to his wife. "That went well."

Peter was beside himself with worry. He paced back and forth, wringing his hands. Blue wasn't doing so good. When he had found her in London, she had been a horrible pale color and very weak. She had improved a little when she came to Neverland, but now…

She was pale, and weak, and hot… so hot.

Tinkerbell shook her head, and came over to him. "She's very sick, Peter."

They had already been to Tiger Lily's tribe, but their rememdies hadn't worked. He was running out of ideas. Unless---

Wendy.

Wendy, of course! She'd help him, he knew it. With a glint in his eye, he scooped up Blue.

            "Where are you going?" Tink asked.

            "Wendy. She'll be able to help, I know it."

For once, Tinkerbell did not object, but gave a small nod. "Shall I stay here?"

            "Yes. You're in charge until I get back." He gave a small smile, and was gone.

Wendy lay in her bed, thoroughly depressed. Since when did life get so complicated? Why did it have to be this way? It was so much easier when she was younger. She heard a tapping at her window, and gave it no thought. It was just the wind chime again. But, the tapping grew more persistant, and a voice followed it. "Wendy!"

Wendy jumped up and hurried to the window. "Peter!" She yelled. He held a limp little girl in his arms. She through the window open. "My God, what happened?"

            "Her name's Blue. She's one of the new children in Neverland. I think… I think she's dying, Wendy."

Wendy took the girl. She put a hand to her forehead. "She's burning up. Fetch me a cold wet rag from the bathroom. It's the door on the right."

Peter hurried out of Wendy's room, passing Mr. Darling in the hall. Mr. Darling blinked, and stared at the boy in the bathroom covered in vines wetting a cloth. "And who are you?"

            "I am Peter," He said, and walked back into Wendy's room.

Mr. Darling nodded. "Peter." And continued his way to the bathroom. "Covered in vines, and in my daughter's bedroom. I must be working too hard."

When Peter walked back into the bedroom, Wendy had Blue in her bed, and a thermometer in her mouth. She was covering her very lightly with a sheet. Blue's eyes were slits. "Are you my mother?"

            "Shh," Wendy soothed, brushing her hair off her forehead. "Don't talk. Just rest."

Peter handed Wendy the washcloth, and she placed it on Blue's forehead and checked the thermometer. "She has a fever. A very high one."

            "You'll be able to stop it, won't you?" Peter asked.

            "I'll certainly try to bring it down," She answered. "I help attend the boys when they're sick. There's nothing much we can do now but wait."

Peter sat down on the floor with a sigh.

            "You're exhausted," She whispered. "Sit there, I'll go fetch some Penicillin."

Peter didn't know who or what Penicillin was, but he made his way over to Blue.

She gave a small smile.

            "Hey munchkin," Peter said.

She reached for Peter's hand, and he curled his around her small one.

Wendy returned with a bottle and a teaspoon.

            "What is that?" Peter asked.

            "Medicine," She said. She measured some out on a teaspoon, and held it at Blue's mouth. "It's not going to taste very good, but it'll help."

The little girl's lips remained shut.

Wendy turned to Peter for help.

            "Blue," Peter whispered. "If you take this for me, when we go home, I'll show you my secret moves with a sword."

Blue's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth wide. Wendy dumped it into her mouth, and the little girl coughed. "Yuck!"

Half an hour later, Blue lay sleeping, and Peter was holding her hand, asleep by her side. Wendy grabbed a blanket from her shelf, and draped it over Peter. He stirred. "It's just me," She whispered. She replaced Blue's washcloth with a fresh one.

            "How is she?"

            "A little better," She said and yawned widely. "I think I'm going to get some rest. She should sleep through the night."

Wendy walked over, grabbed an extra pillow, and laid down on the hardwood floor, and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she felt someone lay down beside her. She looked over, and it was Peter. He covered them both with the blanket.

She turned to him, and smiled. All of her anger at him seemed to melt away when he showed up with Blue. It was remarkable how things worked that way. What mattered was that he was here now. 

            "Goodnight, Wendy."

            "Goodnight, Peter," She said, and for the first time in a long time, fell asleep with a smile.


	8. Until Tomorrow

Author's long ass note: Wow! 103 reviews! Classes started today at college… and already their loading us down, those evil evil people! And I have a Jeremy/Peter drawing to finish (which is gonna take me a few weeks), so I don't know exactly **when** the next chapter will be out. If I push myself, and develop insomnia, the next chapter should be up in a few days. Anywhooo, onto you guys. 103 reviews is amazing, I can't thank you all enough for your kind words and comments. I put you through four chapters of hell between our two lovebirds (heehee) so I hope this chapter more than makes up for it. I really really love this story, and am thinking on the possibilities of a sequel. ;) Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Until Tomorrow

Wendy was awoken early the next morning by the sound of delightful squeals. She opened her eyes, and not only found herself on her bed, but saw Peter and Blue having a sword fight with pencils from her desk. Blue looked like an absolutely healthy little girl. It was weird to think that only the night before, she had been one sick little pup. But that's the way children were. Sturdy as ever. 

Peter turned to look at Wendy, and Blue stabbed the eraser of her pencil into his chest. He gave a little grunt, and fell to the ground, taking Blue with him. She laughed loudly. "I got you, Pan!"

            "Well," Wendy smiled. "Someone's doing better."

Blue got to her feet, ran over to Wendy and hugged her tight around the middle. 

            "What do you say?" Peter asked.

Wendy smiled. Even when they had first met, he was always a gentleman.

            "Thank you, Miss Wendy!" Blue cried.

Wendy bent down to her. "Oh, you're welcome."

Peter walked over, and sat down next to Wendy on the bed. "We were going to take off soon."

Instantly, Wendy's lip curled. Her hands clenched. Tears filled her eyes. No, not again… "Well thank you for waiting until I was awake," She said harshly.

Peter opened his mouth, "I… Wendy," He turned to Blue who sat in between them. "Take a walk, Munchkin,"

Blue hopped off the bed, and went to admire Wendy's doll collection.

            "If you're going to tell me the same story, I don't want to hear it." She said. "Just leave."

            "Wendy," He said. "You're amazing. Last night, with Blue, you were something special."

            "Just not special enough for you," She whispered, tears trailing down her face. "God, Peter, we're back to the same thing again!"

            "Don't ever think that." He snapped. "And we're not."

            "Oh come on, Peter," She said, jumping off the bed. "If I have no use, you don't want me. First, with the stories, and now…"

            "Will you let me talk?" He asked desperately.

            "Not unless you have something decent to say,"

He walked to her, and cupped her face. "You're very important to me, you must know that. I wouldn't have done half the things I did if they weren't for you."

Blue opened the door to Wendy's bedroom. She looked into the hall both ways. "Hey!" She shouted. "Can I play?" They heard her ask as she went into the nursery.

Wendy gave a small smile, "She adores you."

"She's my responsibility," He said.

"No," Wendy said. "It's more than that. Last night when you brought her here,

you were scared out of your mind that she might die. Face it, Peter, you love that little girl."

            "So what if I do?" He asked, and sat on her bed, crossing his arms.

            "It means you've changed. That you are capable of loving."

            "I have to face the facts here, Wendy, even though I don't want to, even though they stare me in the face. You are going to be married, and I still have to go back." He turned away from her at his last sentence.

            "But I don't want to be!" She cried. "I don't want to be Matthew's wife!"

He turned to her. "What---"

            "I only did that because I was upset… and mad at… at you." his ears pricked, and she through her arms up in the air helplessly,  "I don't want to be his, I want to be yours." She said.

Peter got a devilish glint in his eyes, "Then come back with me. We could have it, Wendy. We could have it all, we could be together forever."

She gasped. "Go back? To Neverland?"

            "Second to the right, and straight on till morning," He whispered in her ear.

She turned to him. "But, my parents, my family…"

            "You could come back and visit," He urged.

She looked at him. "You really want me to come back?"

            "I never wanted you to leave," He whispered, and kissed her.

Could she do it? Could she leave and go where she could be blissfully happy for all of eternity with Peter? 

            "Wendy," He whispered. "When you asked me about love… before… I… I didn't want to admit it, and I was mad at myself for letting it happen."

            "Letting what happen?"

            "Falling in love… with you."

She gasped. "I never thought I'd hear you say that," She whispered.

            "I'd do it all over again, if I could have you with me."

She had never heard him talk like this before. It was like he was a changed person. But, then, she guessed he never had any girl to talk to this way. Those three years did change him.

She looked around her room. "Let's do it," She whispered. "I want to go… I want to be with you."

He grinned. "Are you sure?"

She walked to him, and circled her arms around his neck. "As sure as I love you."

Peter looked down at Wendy. He felt… happy. Which was weird, because there was no day when Peter Pan wasn't happy. But, this… felt right. He grinned, and kissed her again. What a funny thing this love was.

It was getting late, and owing to her engagement to Matthew, though she wanted to, she couldn't leave with Peter that night. But she kissed him, and wished him and Blue lock on their long journey.

            "I'll be back for you at sunset," Peter told her.

            "Promise?" 

            "Have I ever broken a promise?" He grinned.

Wendy smiled.

Blue rolled her eyes. "Miss Wendy, is it okay if I come visit the boys?"

Wendy grinned, and nodded. "Anytime."

            "So, you're going to call the wedding off then?" Peter asked.

            "Yes," She said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

            "Until tomorrow," He called to her, as he carried Blue into the night sky. Wendy watched them until they were no longer visible.

After Peter left, Wendy found her father in the drawing room, reading the evening paper. "Father," She called softly.

He put down the paper and looked up.

            "I'm sorry for what I said," She whispered. "I was being very foolish, I understand that now, which is why in the morning, I will go tell Matthew Davis I'm not going to marry him."

George grinned. "Come here," He said, reaching for her hands, and she went to him. "I'm very proud of you, Wendy. You're my first born, and I love you very much,"

            "I love you too, daddy," She said. "And tomorrow night, I'm going to go off to Neverland with Peter. Goodnight!" She smiled, kissed his cheek and bounded up the stairs.

George froze. He raked both hands through his hair and sighed. Whoever said raising a daughter was easy, deserved to have his foot up their behind.


	9. The Talented Mr Davis

Hey guys! Again, thank you all so much for the kind words and reviews! Onto chapter 9!

Chapter 9: The Talented Mr. Davis

"But Wendy!" Her Mother cried, throughing her arms up in the air. They sat in the drawing room, talking.  George had just announced that Wendy was planning on leaving that night.

            "Mother, please try to understand," Wendy whispered, on the verge of tears. "I know exactly what I'm doing. It's not forever, I promise I will come and visit, I promise!"

            "Wendy, I don't know what else to do with you," George said, exasperated. "I have tried yelling at you, I have tried shouting, I have tried sending you to your room. The only thing left is to send you to boarding school. Do you want that?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Father, you wouldn't…"

            "What other choice do I have? There they would be able to keep an eye on you. What else can I do? Nail your window shut?"

            "No, she is not going to boarding school, George!" Mrs. Darling yelled. "She is going to stay here and live with her family!"

            "Would you please listen to me?" Wendy asked. "I know it's hard for you to understand, but I have to follow my heart. Peter's my heart!"

Mrs. Darling took Wendy's hands. "Sweetheart, I know you must love this boy."

Mr. Darling made a sound that sounded an awful lot like a caged lion.

Mrs. Darling continued, "But what about your dreams? If you leave, you will be leaving them all behind."

Wendy's face fell. She had never thought about that. She had always wanted to become a writer, get married, and start a family of her own.

            "What then, darling? What about a family?"

Her mother seemed to be able to read her mind. "But I love Peter," She said. "Why can't you understand that? I can't take seeing him every once in awhile, he… he has this smile… this smile that makes me feel like everything's going to be okay."

            "That's lovely dear, but…" Mrs. Darling said.

            "And he always smells the same," Wendy continued. "He smells like pine…and earth. And when he touches me, mom… I feel all tingly."

Tears rolled down Mrs. Darling's face.

            "And when he kisses me, he makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Because I am. Because he loves me."

            "There will be other boys that make you feel that way," Mrs. Darling said. "Don't give up your dreams so soon. Don't you want to be a mother?"

            "Peter could give me children, I'm sure. We could raise them there, and they could play with the orphans! And the Indians!"

            "Raise children that have no knowledge of here? With Indians?" George asked. "He certainly will not give you children. You are not old enough to be a mother!"

            "I am old enough, father to make decisions for myself."

            "This from a girl who is engaged to one boy and likes another."

Wendy wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just want to be happy."

 George shook his head. "I am very disappointed, Wendy. You leave me no other choice." He turned, and started walking to his office.

            "Father, wait!" Wendy cried, tears streaming down her face.

George stopped in the threshold of his office, turned and looked to her, and then shut the door. "Don't send me away!" She screamed. "Daddy!"

Mrs. Darling grabbed her daughter, and hushed her soothingly.

            "I HAVE TO GO!" Wendy shouted, breaking free from her mother's arms. "I have to go say goodbye to Matthew!" She through on her coat and scarf, and ran out the door.

Michael, John, and the Lost Boys stood on the stairs, and had listened to the whole conversation.

            "Wendy going back to Neverland?" Curly asked.

            "Pan could have told us," Slightly said. 

            "It's better for her than staying with that Davis character," John told them. "Anyway, let's go, gents, nothing more to see here."

Wendy's walk to Matthew's house was a hard one. Maybe she should have waited so Peter could come with her. But, no, this was her problem. 'Just explain it to him really nicely,' She thought. 'Let him down very easily.' She walked up to his door, and knocked loudly. She had thought about nothing but the confrontation between her and her parents this morning. How could she leave things like this? Why couldn't they understand?

Matthew answered the door, and seeing her grinned widely. "Wendy!"

            "Hello, Matthew," She said. "May I come in?"

            "Of course!" He bellowed, stepping aside so she could pass.

She walked into the hall, and froze. In the middle of the hall sat a chair. On the floor lay a knife, a gag, and rope. Wendy's heart leapt into her throat. What was going on here?! "Matthew," She said uncertainly, spinning on her heel to face him. "What is this?!"   

Matthew closed the door with a lock and turned to her, a sinister smirk on his face. His eyes… they reminded her of Hook's eyes. He walked toward her, cracking his knuckles. "I knew you'd be back. Oh, Wendy… you have been the perfect victim, and for that I must thank you. Because now you get to be the perfect **bait**."

Wendy started back pedaling. "Matthew, what are you talking about… we're engaged. You love me! Stop this silly game right now!"

            "Oh, it's no game, Wendy. So I must ask you to stop playing too. You don't love me, the only one you love is **him**." He backed her against a wall. 

"Who?" She whispered, panic rising in her chest.

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME!" He bellowed, and smacked the wall inches from her face. "When I heard you loved to tell stories about pirates, I thought I had hit a lucky streak… and then when you told your story, I knew I had found the one, and had hit the jackpot. But answer me this," He said, his sour breath hot against her face. "How do you kill Peter Pan? Certainly not by physical damage, no, not at first. First, you go for his heart," He cupped her face, and kissed her gently on the lips. "And you, Wendy, are his heart."

Wendy couldn't believe what she was hearing. All this time… from the moment she met him, he had been using her to get to Peter! But why?! She mustered up her courage, and spit at him. This had to be a trick, a dream…

Matthew wiped his face clean with his free hand. "None of that," He said. "But I do admire your fire, Wendy," He purred. "It reminds me so much of my sweet Amanda. But don't worry, after Pan's gone, you'll take her place. And we can have the wedding of your dreams, and you shall be mine forever, as I promised."

            "NEVER!" She screamed. "I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!"

"You don't have a choice, do you?" He asked with a grin.

"I'd rather die!"

"Oh no," He said. "No, what better way to punish you for your betrayl than to leave you in agony? However, there are many ways to do that, and still keep you alive."

 "LET ME GO, MATTHEW, you need help! Why are you doing this?!"

            "WHY?!" He snarled, his eyes flashing. Then, softer he said, "You want to know why? When I was eleven, I was in love with the girl next door, my sweet Amanda. How we would day dream together all day and night. But then, one night HE showed up, and stole her away from me. After that I vowed my revenge on Peter Pan! He had stolen my heart, and now I have his."

Wendy stared at him in disbelief. "Peter would never do such a thing," She said. "She must have wanted to go."

Matthew's eyes flashed, and he slapped her across the face. "You don't not want to anger me!"

She put a hand to her face. "Matthew, stop this madness!" The sudden change in him scared her deeply. She saw his hand come up, and felt something very heavy hit her head. The last thing she saw before she black out was Matthew's cold, unfeeling eyes.

Peter landed on Wendy's balcony, and knocked politely. After about ten intense minutes, he tried to open the window.

Locked.

He pushed his face against the window and peered into nothing but darkness. No movements.

Strange… what was going on here? Had she forgotten?

Peter flew to the next window where the nursery was, and knocked. The boys were busy playing, and Peter cleared his throat.

John grinned, and through open the window. "Pan!"

            "Hi," Peter grinned. "Where is Wendy?"

            "Wendy?" John asked. "Oh, she has gone to Matthew's."

            "But it is nearly evening," Peter replied.

John checked his watch. "So it is."

            "How come you didn't tell us she was going back to Neverland?" Michael asked.

Peter's mouth flopped open. "I was---"

John waved his hand dismissively. "It's better she's going. We heard father, he'll send her away."

Peter's brow furrowed. "Away?"

            "To boarding school."

Peter shook his head. "I have to find her…. How about we go on one last adventure?"

All of the boys in the nursery grinned.

When Wendy awoke, she felt a jabbing pain in her neck, and found that her head was at an odd angle. She was strapped in the chair, covered with thick rope. She couldn't move an inch. She could barely breathe. She set her head straight and looked desperately around. Matthew sat off in the drawing room, twirling his knife in his hands. He turned to her. "So, you're awake."

            "Matthew," She begged. "Please, don't do this. It won't bring Amanda back!"

Matthew gave a cruel laugh. "Weren't you listening to me? Now that I have you, why do I need Amanda?"

Wendy lashed out against her binds. "YOU'RE WASTING YOUR TIME! PETER WON'T COME FOR ME, HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!"

Matthew walked quickly to her, and smacked her again. "What did I tell you about angering me?"

            "We had a fight," She whispered. "A few days ago. He went back to Neverland."

Matthew scowled, and crossed his arms. He bent down to her again. She turned her head in fear he'd hit her again. "Do you consider me stupid, Wendy?" His breath was hot against her face. "Do you think I'd honestly believe that he won't come for you? Do you think I'd go through all this trouble if I wasn't sure? Oh no, no… he's much too heroic to leave you here. And when he does come, you will have the privellage of watching him die."

            "NO!" She screamed. "You can't do this!"

            "Sure I can," He said casually, staring out the front window.

            "You knew," She whispered, tears filling her eyes despite herself. Don't cry… don't cry! She told herself, but it was no use. "You knew this whole time who I was, and you used me…"

            "Oh, come on, you can't be that stupid!" He bellowed, turning to her. "I was afraid the proposal might through you off. But, I had to guarantee you'd come back. And oh, you fell perfectly for it."

"Don't come, Peter,' She silently urged. 'Don't come, don't come, he's a mad man.' But she knew he would. She knew he would save her if he had to give up his life. But this wasn't Neverland. This wasn't the Jolly Roger, this wasn't on the sea, it was in a house in London, a small house, with walls and windows, her in a chair and a maniac with a knife. The odds of pulling off yet another daring and valiant rescue were very slim.

Then, suddenly, there was something cold against her skin. Her necklace! She had left it in her pocket. It was there, as if urging her not to give up.

He **was** Peter Pan afterall.

She smiled widely. Matthew's back was to her, so he didn't see, and she was glad he couldn't.

Trouble.

He knew she was in trouble. Wendy would never break a promise to him. Peter stood atop the Davis's roof, listening to everything that had been said from the chimney. He unsheathed his sword. 

It was time.


	10. Saving Your Heart

Author's Note: Hey guys, this will be the last chapter in An Acorn and a Thimble. Thanks so much for your reviews, and support! Will Peter save Wendy? Will she go with him to Neverland? Will I stop typing and let you read? ***Salutes*** See below for another note!

Chapter 10: Saving Your Heart

There was a thud from the fireplace. Matthew ran over to it, and seconds later there was the sound of glass shattering from the front hall. Wendy looked up. Peter stood there in all his glory, having come through the same window he had thrown the necklace through.

She tried to call out to him, but the gag in her mouth made it impossible.

He rushed over to her, and pulled the gag out of her mouth.

            "You came," She said, exasperated.

            "Was there ever any doubt?" He asked with a grin. He pulled out his dagger, and started cutting at her bindings.

Footsteps stopped him. Peter turned, and found Matthew in the threshold, panting like a tiger. "PAN."

Peter backed away from Wendy, and put his hands on his hips. "Codfish."

Matthew withdrew his dagger, and brandished it wildly. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

            "So long you had to…" He started ticking them off his fingers. "Bribe a girl to like you, capture said girl and tie her in a chair, and… oh yes, use her as bait just to meet me. A fan, I am truly touched."

Matthew's lip curled and he lunged at Peter. Peter avoided him easily by leaping into the air.

Except Matthew didn't chase him. He walked right over to Wendy, and put the dagger at her throat.

Peter landed to the floor in a hurry.

Matthew grinned. "Not so cocky now, are we?"

            "Look," Peter said. "This isn't about her."

            "Oh, isn't it? Or don't you remember all of the girls you steal from their beds?"

Peter cocked a brow. "What are you…"

            "Does the name Amanda bring back any memories?"

Peter's mouth opened in an "o" of surprise. "Amanda," He whispered, his eyes filling with recognition.

            "Yes, Amanda!! I waited a long time to get my revenge on you for taking her from me, and so help me I will…"

            "Fine," Peter said. "I will fight you, and I will not lose."

            "Ohhhh," Matthew grinned, "There are many ways to kill you." He grabbed Wendy's hand, and sliced it with the dagger. She let out a small gasp of pain. In a flash, Peter's sword was at the tip of Matthew's throat. "You'll regret that."

            "Oh really?" Matthew asked. "Then strike, Pan."

            "Move away from her first. She is too pure to be covered in your blood." He pushed the tip deeper into Matthew's throat.

            "Peter, no." Wendy said. "Let the authorities deal with him. He's too wicked to die!"

The sudden voice made Peter turn and Matthew darted out of Peter's reach. He took the butt of his dagger and knocked Wendy out cold.

Peter roared, and flew straight at him. They dueled for what seemed like hours. Peter didn't care, this was what he lived for. He could battle this idiot all day and not break a sweat. But Wendy was what mattered. At last, he kicked Matthew's dagger out of his hand. It skittered across the floor. Peter had him against the wall. Trapped. Game over. 

            "Go ahead then Pan, strike."

            "As much as I would like to," Peter said, put two fingers to his lips and whistled.

The Lost Boys plus John and Michael ran into the room from the kitchen carrying various gardening equipment and lengths of rope. "They have a better idea. Tie him up. Tight." He backed away and watched them go to work.

            "I called the police and our parents," John told him.

Michael stuck his dirty sock in Matthew's mouth. "That's from Wendy," He said.

As soon as Matthew was securely tied, Peter rushed over to Wendy, and cut her binds with one swipe of his knife. Her head was back, and her eyes closed. And when he cut the rope, she slid out of the chair. He caught her at the last minute before she hit the floor. He sat on the floor with her head in his lap, brushing her hair back from her face. "Wendy," He whispered. He ran his hands over her face. "Wake up." He looked to the boys. "Get me something."

John vanished and returned moments later with a cup of water. 

Peter took it and poured some on his hand. He gently slapped it on her face. "Come on Wendy, wake up."

Wendy gave a low moan, and opened her eyes. 

Peter thought the amazing ocean color was the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

            "Peter," She whispered, and sat up. She rubbed her head, and looked around at her brothers. "Boys, what are you doing here?"

            "Saving you," John replied with a grin.

The police were called, the Darlings notified, and suddenly, Matthew's house seemed very small.

            "Maybe we should leave before they come," Peter told her.

            "No," Wendy said. "I want to see my parents before we go."

Peter gave a small nod.

There was a cry, and then hurried footsteps. Peter and Wendy turned, and found Mr. and Mrs. Darling running into the house.

Mary ran over and enveloped all of her sons in her arms. George and Wendy stared at each other for a moment.

George shifted his gaze onto Peter. "So…" he started. "You… you saved my daughter then, did you?"

Peter stared right back. "Yes," He said simply.

Wendy noticed her father's right hand move. For a moment, she thought he was going to hit Peter. But instead, he offered his hand.

Peter stared at it, dumbstruck, but then offered his hand as well, and they shook hands.

Wendy grinned at it, then she ran to her father and hugged him tightly.

            "So… so this is what you want to do, is it?" George asked her. "Go live happily ever after with this boy?"

            "Daddy…"

            "George, remember what we talked about," Mrs. Darling had come over to hug Wendy.

George gave a slight nod.

            "Are you sure you're okay, precious?" Mrs. Darling asked, and hugged Wendy again. She reached out for Peter. "And you, how brave, coming here for her!" She hugged Peter tightly.

Peter gave a small grin.

            "We talked, Wendy, and decided that maybe… that--- we cannot stand in the way of your dreams. And this boy more than meets our standards… how can we ever repay you for saving Wendy?" Mary asked him.

When she continued to stare at him, Peter realized it was a real question. "Uh, no repayment is necessary, though I think Wendy would like your blessing. Because--- because, I love your daughter and… and I'll make her happy."

Wendy grinned.

Tears leaked out of Mrs. Darling's eyes.

Finally, George turned to the pair. "Every holiday," He told her. "And if you ever want to come home, there will always be a room for you."

Wendy said nothing, but threw her arms around her father's neck.

After everything had died down, after the police escorted Matthew away, Wendy and Peter returned to her home to say goodbye properly to her brothers and family. She took one last look at her room, and saw Peter outside.Wendy sat down next to Peter on her balcony. He had his knees to his chest, starring up at the stars. They had been through a lot, and oddly, Peter didn't seem troubled by it.

            "Are you okay?" He asked her for the millionth time.

            "Yes," She whispered. "What about you?"

            "The first time I ever fought Hook, I thought of nothing else for what seemed like forever. After that, it just came natural."

Wendy frowned, put a hand on his arm, and her head on his shoulder.

            "They sure are beautiful, aren't they?" He whispered.

            "Yeah," She said. "Which one is yours again?"

He smiled, lifted his left arm as not to move her head, and pointed up at a brightly shining star.

            "Home," She said softly.

            "Home," He confirmed.

She was silent a moment, and then, she asked the question that was burning inside her. "Who was Amanda?"

            "What?"

            "Amanda," She said. "You know… Matthew's---"  

            "I know," He said, his eyes flashing darkly. "I remember her. That was… way before I ever heard your first story. Tink and I were flying about London, and we heard someone crying. It was a girl, and she was sad because her goldfish had died. I told her I could get her a new fish, a fish that would last forever."

Wendy gave a small smile. "That was really sweet of you."

            "She was very pretty," He said. "I guess I wanted her to come because of that."

Wendy frowned.

Peter's eyebrows jerked up in surprise. "I--- I mean… I'm new to this love thing, Wendy… I---"

            "Continue with the story," She said, smiling.

He smiled, but then frowned as he relived it. "Soon after we got to Neverland, she went exploring, and had wondered into the Black Castle. Tink followed her. Amanda met Hook, and she decided to join his crew. Tink tried to tell me, but I… I wouldn't listen. I was in love with her. I had convinced myself she had went to Mermaid Lagoon and drowned. That was why she wasn't there anymore. But then, in the fight where I chopped off Hook's hand, I saw her. There, on the Jolly Roger. She wore a red velvet dress, which hid a dagger on her thigh."

Wendy gasped, "Surely not Babes McGee?"

Peter gave a small nod.

            "I've told stories about her, I KNOW the stories about her! You---"

            "---Killed her," Peter finished. "Sliced her throat and through her into the sea."

            "She was the only girl pirate ever aboard the Jolly Roger under Hook," Wendy whispered. "She captured Tinkerbell. I'm sorry you had to…"

Peter shook his head, "I'm not. There was no other way! She would have killed Tink."

Wendy rubbed his arm soothingly.

                        "After that," Peter continued, "I vowed never to love anyone ever again. And soon, I forgot about love… until you came along."

            "Well," She said with a smile. "I promise not to become a pirate,"

            "You almost did."

            "Almost," She said. "Even back then, I don't think I ever could have went along with it."

            "I'm glad you didn't," He said. "That would have been horrible."

            "So young," She whispered, staring deeply into his eyes. "And to know so much pain--- to kill…"

            "I do what I have to," He said, turning away.

She turned his face back to her. "I just want you to know… that none of it's your fault."

He gave a painful smile. 

There was a silence.

            "Are you ready?" He asked finally.

She gave a nod. 

He got to his feet. "Come with me, Wendy," He said, offering his hand to her. 

Wendy stared. She was not looking at the Pan that stood before her, but a little boy three years ago with a mischievious grin, and eyes she could drift away into.

            "I can't lose you," She whispered, stepping close to him and taking his head.

He closed her hands around his. "You won't,"

            "Tell me you love me," She whispered. "So I can know it wasn't just a dream."

He grinned. "I love you, Wendy. And I shall say so every day the sun rises."

Wendy felt herself glow. "You really love me," She whispered, stepping so close to him that she could feel his breath against her skin.

            "Yep," He said with that same grin.

            "I love you too, Peter," She said, staring into his eyes. "It's always been you, and it always will."

He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, leaned down and kissed her. "Let's go."

            "I cannot fly," She said. "I have no fairy dust."

            "Then I shall carry you."

She laughed as he scooped her up, and flew high into the sky. Left back on the windowsill sat a dented acorn and a rusted old thimble adjoined by a thin silver chain. Two kisses that had withstood the trials and tribulations that came the young couple's way. For where they were going, they needed them not, and left them behind as a lasting testament to their love.

The end!

***Cries***

A/N: Thank you all so so so so so so so so so so so much for your continued support of this story!!! It was a blast writing it, and now that it's over, I'm a little bummed. Does that mean a sequel is comin? Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see ;) ***salutes***

Peace, Pan, and Potter,

Diane (lil)


End file.
